


How To Appear Cool Without Really Trying

by Up_sideand_down



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/pseuds/Up_sideand_down
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud finds a nerd heaven with probably the most attractive man in the world as its owner. While he's busy crushing on the divine comic store owner someone else finds a reason to get a crush on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Appear Cool Without Really Trying

Cloud took a deep breath before he rounded the corner. He ran his hand futilely through his hair, feeling it spring back up despite his many attempts to make it lie flat. He pushed his glasses back up his nose and ran his tongue over the metal wires on his teeth, checking for any food that could have gotten stuck in his stupid braces.

He had come here determined to make himself cooler than that dweeb from Nibelheim. He had a color coded account book that detailed exactly how his finances would be used. Red for the rent, green for food, clothes, and other necessities, blue for fun stuff, and yellow... yellow was for the new Cloud. Braces was step one. Get rid of his crooked, gap-toothed smile so he could smile more without feeling self-conscious about it. The next step would be corrective surgery on his eyes. He had been nearsighted since second grade and his glasses just kept getting thicker. No more! He would be rid of them if it killed him.

But today...today was about that blue section.

He’d heard talk about the place in Sector 8. The place that “was so cool not even the dorks inside could be actual dorks.” Cloud was willing to accept that challenge.

He stood across the street just looking for a moment. The sign above the door read SOLDIER Comics”. Someone had nailed up another sign that added “and games.” A few poster littered the front windows. One advertised some of the latest DC issues. Another showed off a few PS4 games. A bright red open sign outshone all of these. Cloud swallowed once, and crossed the deserted street with a purpose.

All of that determination left him as he heard the bell chime and signal his entrance.

Shit.

He glanced around nervously. There was a redhead at the front counter who glanced at him before going back to the game on his phone. A few other patrons ignored him entirely. Cloud exhaled deeply and started moving not knowing quite where to start. There were shelves of comics on one side. The other side looked like it had been hastily shoved together to show off a rather impressive gaming collection. There was a second counter, with a closed sign on top of it, that boasted a console repair shop.

Cloud looked at some of the consoles as if they were old friends. He wondered how the hell someone managed to hang on to their old Atari. He made a mental note to check out the NES when he had more money to spend. They were giving away Super Mario Bros and Duck Hunt with it. He hadn’t played either of those for what seemed like an eternity.

He shook himself out of his day dream and started back over to the bookstore side of the store. He would start his sights a little more cheaply.

“Can I help you find anything?” Cloud jumped when he heard the voice behind him. He whipped around and saw a tall bald man staring at him.

Cloud’s first thought was, “who wears sunglasses indoors?”

In reality, he said, “Oh uhh...I’m just looking.” Smooth move Strife. The bald man nodded.

“We’re still a little disorganized after our remodel so feel free to ask for help if you need it,” he said. He let Cloud be. Cloud exhaled again. He needed to stop being so jumpy. It wasn’t as if this store would actually toss out customers for being too nerdy.

Would it?

Cloud made himself focus on what he wanted to get, not quite realizing what a challenge that would be. They had a lot of good stuff. Like a lot a lot. He drifted to the next stack and had to stop.

Another employee was shelving books in this aisle. Probably the most beautiful employee to ever be employed.

Cloud was nearly certain it was a man (not a boy, a guy, or dude, but a  _man)_. His biceps bulged in a way that should have been illegal as he picked up books. He had really long hair tied back in a ponytail, but it was silver. Not grey, silver. Shimmery and silky looking. He looked like he should have been in the military, or a jock, or something other than a comic/gaming store employee.

He was way, way, way out of Cloud’s league.

So of course, Cloud’s first instinct was to turn swiftly and start examining the closest shelf to him. He had to breathe quietly for a minute or so before he actually registered any of the titles he was reading.

The divine shelver didn’t stray from his task, he’d probably heard the conversation with Mr. I-wear-my-sunglasses-inside. Cloud scrambled to find something he could buy, anything to make him look like less of a stalker.

He found one he hadn’t heard of before and pulled it. He scampered away from that aisle before he had a seizure and made an even bigger idiot out of himself.

The redhead was still tapping away at his phone as Cloud approached the counter, mentally steeling himself for this interaction.

“Hello,” Red drawled, “find everything okay?”

“Yes,” Cloud mumbled out and set the book on the counter.

“Sorry about the mess,” Red continued, “still working a bit on the remodel next door.”

“S’fine,” Cloud said. Red frowned at his computer and scanned the book again. Then again. Then again.

“Hmm,” he said, “Just a minute. SEPH!” Cloud flinched at the redhead’s shout.

“WHAT?” A voice yelled back.

“I NEED YOU!” This was perfect. He’d come in here, made a fool in front of the most beautiful person to walk this planet, and now he had picked up the problem book and-

The divine shelver was making his way up to the front.

_Oh my god._

The being with the silver pony-tail stepped behind the counter to see the redhead’s screen.

“Again?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Red said, “fourth one today.”

“Maybe we should have updated the computers instead of the rest of the store,” Divine said, “hmm.” Cloud hadn’t even noticed the chain around his neck. Divine pulled a set of spectacles hanging from his neck and settled them on his nose. He looked even better with them on. How was is legal to act this nerdy and still be so attractive? He picked up Cloud’s selection.

“Good choice,” he said to Cloud.

“Oh, uh...thanks?” Why had that come out as a question? Divine tapped on the keyboard for a few minutes. Before humphing again.

“It’s a good book, but I’m pretty sure its not worth 219 gil,” he said. Cloud almost choked. He could not afford that.

“Manager override didn’t work.” Divine said, “Any more ideas Reno?”

“Percussive maintenance,” Red--or Reno as it were--replied.

“Heh, I wish,” Divine said, “Wait...try your employee discount.” Reno typed something in. Divine raised his arms.

“Success!” he said.

“Yeah, but how do I get to the non-discounted price?” Reno asked.

“Aw let him have it,” Divine said, “He was patient through that whole thing. You know how I feel about polite customers.”

“Whatever you say bossman,” Reno said.

“Take over shelving when you’re done with him,” Divine said, “I’m bored as fuck with that.”

“But Seph...” Reno said, “I’ve almost beaten level 752 on Candy Crush.”

“I don’t pay you to play Candy Crush,” Seph (oh god what was that short for) replied.

“Killjoy,” Reno said, “that’ll be 7.59.” Cloud had to blink before he realized he was being talked to again. He quickly dug out a ten and passed it over.

“Change and receipt,” Reno said, “Thank you and have a good one.”

“Thank you,” Cloud said before making his escape. Before he left he heard Seph the Divine call for him.

“I’ll see you back here when you’re ready for the sequel!”

* * *

 

Zack leaned against the front counter and flipped through issue No. 103 of  _Heroes of the Planet_. He had lost his luster for the series after his favorite character died. There was no reason Angeal had to die, except that the creator wanted to kill him off.

Oh well...the new guy -- Zack could never remember his name -- was getting pretty cool.

“Are you going to buy anything or are you going to read that in front of me and put it back?” Sephiroth said, glaring at Zack over the bridge of his glasses. The dainty little chain on them made him look like an angry librarian.

“Whatever you let me get away with Sephykins,” Zack said. Sephiroth huffed, but didn’t say anything. Zack glanced up and saw Sephiroth glaring at the register.

“I hate this computer,” Sephiroth said.

“Get a new one,” Zack said.

“I wasted all my money on expanding the shop,” Sephiroth said.

“...Is business going downhill because of it?” Zack asked.

“Unless you count the people who are upset that the repair shop isn’t open yet, then no,” Sephiroth said.

“So...” Zack started.

“I’ll replace it when we finish the remodel,” Sephiroth said, “right now I just want it to give me the right price when I scan stuff.”

“Hmm,” Zack said, turning back to his comic. Suddenly, Zack was looking at his hands. Sephiroth scanned the comic Zack had been holding and frowned.

“Hey!” Zack said.

“Still not working,” Sephiroth said, “not that I would mind taking 150 gill from you. It would pay for all those issues you read and  _didn’t_ pay for.”

“Have you turned it off and turned it back on?” Zack asked.

“No-o,” Sephiroth said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, “It only works for about half an hour after that.”

“Percussive maintenance,” Zack said.

“I wish,” Sephiroth replied, then he sighed. The door rang. Sephiroth looked up from his errant register and grinned.

“Welcome back,” he said, “ready for part two?” Zack looked over and his jaw nearly dropped.

A blonde, quite possibly the cutest blonde to ever bless the ground with his presence, had entered the store. Big blue eyes stared back at him framed by thick black glasses. Blonde hair shot every which way in a style only Zack thought he had to reluctantly settle with. His shirt looked about a size too big for his skinny frame, but his pants showed off every inch of leg.

To put it succinctly, Zack wanted to scoop this boy into his arms and carry him off into the sunset.

Then pale cheeks flushed a dark pink and that face ducked into a nearby shelf. Zack frowned and turned towards Sephiroth. The other man was smirking and holding out the comic.

“Why do you do that?” Zack asked.

“Because it’s fun,” Sephiroth said, “take back your filthy contraband.” Zack took the book, but looked back towards the shelf where the blonde had disappeared.

Who was he?

“Zack!” Sephiroth said and smacked the back of his head.

“Huh?” Zack asked.

“I’ve been saying your name for the past thirty seconds,” Sephiroth said.

“Did you see that kid who just came in?” Zack asked.

“Uhh...yeah,” Sephiroth said, “I greeted him.”

“Do you know him?” Zack asked.

“No,” Sephiroth said, “ We’re not on even a last name basis. He was in here a couple days ago. Good taste in reading.”

“How’s that?” Zack asked.

“He’s reading the classics instead of the drivel you prefer,” Sephiroth said.

“Define classics,” Zack asked, his eyes narrowing.

“One where my favorite characters don’t fucking die,” Sephiroth said, “ten gil say the new guy dies.”

“I was starting to like him,” Zack whined.

“Exactly,” Sephiroth said. Zack set down his comic and looked back to that shelf.

“What’s up with you?” Sephiroth asked.

“...I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone that attractive before,” Zack said.

“Excuse me,” Sephiroth said, “What am I over here?”

“You’re eye candy until we find out you’re an asshole and aromantic, in that order,” Zack replied. Sephiroth smirked. Zack started moving away from the counter.

“Don’t stalk customers,” Sephiroth said.

“Shh,” Zack said hushing Sephiroth, “I’m not stalking...I just want to make sure he’s finding everything okay.”

“That’s my job,” Sephiroth said, “After I fix this fucking computer!” He gave the monitor a smack. Zack shook his head, but kept moving.

The blonde was still behind the shelf. Zack stayed on the other side for a moment telling himself he wasn’t a stalker.

Then the blonde was moving, going to an aisle further back. Zack followed. He wanted to say something to this beauty, but for once was at a loss for words.

_Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?_

_We have the same hair, we were made for each other?_

_Please, for the love of god, go on one date with me?_

None of those seemed appealing, but Zack still followed the blonde. He pretended to be flipping through some Superman parody as he watched the cutie look through the shelf. He was biting his lip revealing a small glint of metal.

He had braces. Zack had never dated anyone with braces. He’d never kissed anyone with braces. He wondered if he could get a before and after kiss.

Zack ran through good introductions in his head over and over. He almost had a heart attack when he realized his would-be date was walking away. He turned and watched him approach Sephiroth at the counter.

“I knew you’d be back,” Sephiroth said, “The cliffhanger always brings people back.”

“Oh...yeah,” the blonde said, “It was...good.”

“Pfft, that’s one way of putting it,” Sephiroth said, “let’s see if it’ll work for you today.” Sephrioth scanned the book. The blonde shuffled his feet as he waited.

“Oh thank you god,” Sephritoh said, “8.10.” Money was exchanged.

“Would you like a bag?” Sephiroth asked.

“Umm...no thank you,” the blonde said, “I can carry it.”

“Alright, would you be interested in our MarioKart competition this weekend?” Sephiroth asked.

“...What?” Sephiroth smiled and pulled out a flyer.

“This Saturday starting at 7,” he explained, “It’s a gil to get in and play, five for a plate of food, and ten to compete. If you bring your own Wii and remotes we’ll forgo the entrance fee and it’s half off to compete.”

“Oh...okay,” the blonde said taking the flyer.

“Hope to see you Saturday,” Sephiroth said as the blonde departed. Zack drifted back over to the counter, watching the door, hoping the blonde would come back.

“No date?” Sephiroth asked. Zack said nothing, Sephiroth let it drop.

“I may just give up and toss this piece of shit computer,” Sephiroth said, “It sounds like we might get a good turnout for game night.”

“MarioKart?” Zack asked.

“Oh yeah,” Sephiroth said, “I plan to kick ass as always.”

* * *

 

Cloud pulled his jacket more tightly around himself. Why was he coming here? He hadn’t had a Nintendo since the N64. Why bother coming here to see some handsome store manager?

Because he was the handsomest store manager in the world. That’s why. And MarioKart.

The store was lit up, but the neon sign now read closed. On the door someone had posted a sign that read “Open for Game Night” and the various prices. Cloud gulped before he went in.

It was more casual than he expected. There was a lot of laughter and the smell of takeout was in the air, along with a hodgepodge of Mario music medleys.

“Hey, spiky blonde guy!” a voice called out. Reno was waving him over. Cloud came closer and was handed a nametag and a marker.

“It’s one gil just to hang out and play,” Reno explained, “five per plate of pasta, and ten to join the competition.” Cloud dug through his wallet and handed over six gil.

“Not competing?” Reno asked, “we’re offering a 20 gil off coupon for the winner.” Cloud rethought. If he did win, it was an excuse to come back. He dug out an extra ten.

“There we go,” Reno said, “you can get food whenever you want. No free seconds. Play at whatever console you want. We’re not starting the real games ‘til eight.” Cloud nodded and filled in the name tag before sticking it on.

“Cloud huh?” Reno said, “Not the weirdest name tonight. Have fun.” Cloud debated telling Reno that Cloud really was his first name, but chose to wander to the game section where all the noise was.

He stood back and watched for a moment. There were seven television screens on and all had races going. A group of three was standing around watching Mr. Indoor Sunglasses set up an eighth screen. He could join. If he wanted.

If he had the nerve.

“Hey,” Cloud turned to see who was talking and realized he was being spoken to. A man with dark spikes was grinning at him.

“Wanna join up? We gotta free remote for ya,” he said. Cloud stared at this guy, probably long enough for it to be awkward. He was handsome in a more boyish way, but he had a nice smile, a kind one. His name tag said Zack.

“Okay,” Cloud said.

“Great,” Zack said, “I’m Zack by the way.”

“I know,” Cloud said, “Its on your shirt.” Zack laughed even though the joke wasn’t really that funny. Cloud followed him over to the eighth screen and took the empty seat. Two girls were took the other two spots, one blonde and one a redhead. They both smiled at Cloud, the redhead handing over a remote.

“Sorry, but you’re player four,” she said.

“That’s okay,” Cloud said, “I haven’t played the Wii yet.”

“It’s easy,” the blonde said, “just takes a bit to get used to.”

“Is Cloud you’re real name?” the redhead asked, and got a smack in the back of her head by Sunglasses guy.

“Yeah,” Cloud admitted. Zack hadn’t stopped smiling yet. The three experienced players all agreed to start on some of the easier races to let Cloud get the hang of it. The girls weren’t competing tonight, but Zack was.  

“I could use a warm up,” Zack said, “when I kick Sephrioth’s ass tonight!”

“In your dreams,” A voice three screens down yelled back. Cloud stole a glance and saw Seph the Divine lounging back and steering his remote. Cloud swallowed and turned back to pick his character.

He always did have a soft spot for Yoshi.

Playing wasn’t as hard as he anticipated. He missed his N64 controller, but twisting the remote in his hands felt comfortable after a few races.

“Wanna go me and Cloud on a team against you ladies?” Zack asked.

“I’m hungry,” the blonde, Elena said.

“Me too,” the redheaded Cissnei agreed. Zack turned to Cloud.

“...Well...I paid for pasta,” Cloud said. The girls dragged him to the food table, telling him the red sauce stuff was good, the white stuff was like crack and the two together was like an orgasm (their words not Cloud’s, although the first taste proved their description was correct). He felt his shoulders starting to relax.

This was all in the name of having fun. He should be having some...right? Cissnei helped him sneak a couple extra pieces of bread back to their screen to share. Zack beamed at him as he sat.

“So how do you like the Wii?” Zack asked.

“Not bad,” Cloud said, “I’m not a huge fan of the small controllers...I could get used to it.” The next half hour flew by in a breeze. Zack kept talking, either talking smack or giving Cloud little pointers here and there on how to stay ahead in the race.

Finally Reno called to order and had the non-competitors step back.

“Everyone get into groups of four and select the grand Prix 200cc race,” Reno said, “How this is gonna work: you race through the cups and eliminate the worst score until one person is left. Then we regroup you and start it over again. Last racer standing is the winner. And please don’t let Sephiroth win again.” There was some booing from the crowd, but Sephiroth only smirked.

Cloud and Zack were separated and Cloud was put in with a bunch of new strangers. They didn’t really look at each other. Cloud was used to Yoshi on his bike and decided not to change at the last minute. He stuck with what he knew. 

One by one, their group grew smaller. As Cloud crossed the finish line first for the fifth time in a row, he realized he was the only one left in his group.

He did it again in the second tier, getting a couple nice jobs for his work. Cloud bet it was beginner’s luck. They hadn’t even touched the star or lightning cups yet.

Cloud found himself sitting between  Zack and Sephiroth in the final four.

“No mercy this time Cloud,” Zack said, “no hard feelings. I gotta score to settle with this asshole.”

“Whatever Zack,” Sephiroth said, “you say that every time I kick your ass.” A girl who was crafty with her bananas was knocked out first. Cloud was ready to lose at last, when he pulled first in a tree themed course. Zack swore.

“Damn,” Zack said, “you sure this is your first time playing?”

“On the Wii,” Cloud clarified.

“Ahh,” Sephiroth said, “he’s had the same training as me. I’m still going to win.” But it wasn’t so easy. They tied the next race. Cloud felt his face flushing in embarrassment.

“Sudden Death,” Reno called, “Rainbow Road.” Sephiroth nodded and selected the course, pausing to crack his knuckles. Cloud swallowed and did his best not to stare at the guy sitting next to him.

He hadn’t expected ten extra gil to end with this.

Playing the game gave Cloud a weird sort of confidence. He focused on the course and ignored everything else around them. It didn’t matter right now.

Slowly he became aware that the people watching them were chanting something.

“Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud.” They were chanting his name. Cloud glanced at the bottom of the screen and realized he was in first.

He was winning.

Then he nearly fell off the track.

“No, no, no, no,” the crowd said and heaved a sigh when he recovered. Cloud tried his best to get back in that focused setting he had been in, but it was hard. He was all to aware of what was happening in real life. He playing a ridiculously attractive man in a competition for a 20 gil coupon, people were chanting his name, he was winning.

Cloud gave up and just tried to stay on the track.

Then the victory music started to play.

He won.

Someone hugged him around the shoulders and people cheered.

“We’ve been waiting weeks for someone to put this asshat in his place,” Zack’s voice said. Cloud glanced at Sephiroth, but saw he was grinning.

“I didn’t think I’d ever be able to give away that coupon in good conscience,” Sephiroth said, “God knows our register probably won’t accept it.” A heavy hand sank into Cloud’s hair and tussled it.

 _I’m never washing my hair again,_ Cloud thought for a moment, then Sephiroth lifted his hand.

“I hear that,” Reno said, “At least we all know who he is.”

“Winner can pick the game next week,” Sephiroth said.

“Oh...I don’t know...” Cloud said. His brain had fried from the contact.

“You are coming back next week?” Zack asked, “you had fun...right?”

“Oh yeah,” Cloud said, “this was fun.”

“Street Fighter?” Sephiroth asked Reno.

“Street Fighter,” Reno agreed.

“Come on let’s keep playing,” Zack said tugging on Cloud, “the place won’t close until ten. The night is young yet!”

* * *

 

The following Monday found Sephiroth and Zack in a familiar position: Zack leaning against the register, and Sephiroth trying to get the damn thing to behave.

The only difference was that Zack was empty handed and looking at the door hopefully.

“He probably has to work,” Sephiroth said, “He probably doesn’t work from home like some losers.”

“I can hope,” Zack said, “Did you let him win last Friday?”

“Me, let someone win?” Sephiroth said, “Never. He won it fair and square...even he was exceptionally lucky during that last lap.”  

“That’s what I thought,” Zack said, “What has he been buying?”

“You know perfectly well what series he has been buying,” Sephiroth said, “there’s only one I bother recommending the sequel for.” Zack nodded.

“He likes  _Loveless Arising_ ,” Zack said.  

“Making a reading list for him?” Sephiroth asked, “you must really like him.”

“He’s so cute Seph,” Zack said, “And so shy. I want...I need to get under that shell of his. He could barely say anything to me that night, no matter how nice I tried to be.”

“In case you haven’t noticed,” Sephiroth said, “He’s not exactly the type to be admired. He looks like me ten years ago.”

“Except he’s not as much of an asshole,” Zack said, “and his hair is cooler.”

“Pfft, whatever,” Sephiroth said, “He’s waiting for someone to start picking on him. It’s gonna take some time for that feeling to go away.” Zack frowned and looked back to the door.

“When I replace you, I’m going to set you on fire,” Sephiroth growled. Zack looked back in shock before realizing Sephiroth was talking about the register. 

“That’s bad for the environment Seph,” Zack replied.

“I want to put it’s ashes in an urn and mock it,” Sephiroth said.

“You’ve got some major issues there,” Zack noted.

“Yeah,” Sephiroth agreed, “And I’m stalking a guy in my friend’s comic book store.”

“I am not!”

* * *

 

Cloud had pretty much wrinkled his coupon beyond recognition before he finally ventured back to the store. He had it, might as well use free money, right?

He was on the sidewalk just outside the door, when something smacked into him and knocked him to the ground. He didn’t even feel his face hit the concrete.

“Haha nice one!” Cloud heard a voice say.

“Get up, c’mon man!” Cloud felt funny, as if he wasn’t even in his own body anymore. He felt someone touch him, but it didn’t actually register as a kick.

“HEY!” A voice boomed. Cloud finally managed to pick his head up. Sephiroth standing right next to Cloud.

“Get your asses back here!” Sephiroth called, “You wanna pick on someone? Come back when you’re ready for a  _real_ fight!”

“Cloud, are you okay!” Cloud felt something dripping down his face. His fingers came back bloody. Elena’s face came into his range of vision. 

“Elena?” he asked.

“That’s right,” she said, “are you okay?” She had pulled out some tissues and was pressing them against his head.

“I...I think so,” he said.

“C’mon, lets get you inside,” she said. Cloud got up on his own. Elena kept the pressure on his head as they moved. He couldn’t even see Sephiroth holding the door for them.

“I’ll get the kit,” he said, “Rude’s checking the cameras right now.”

“Sit down here,” Elena said, “are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah,” Cloud said a little more firmly, “I think it’s just a scrape. I’m not seeing double or anything.”

“Good,” Elena said, “Those guys have been harassing customers on and off for a few weeks, but we haven’t gotten a good picture of their faces to get the police involved. I’m sorry about this.”

“I’m alright,” Cloud said, “really.”

“You looked a little confused out there,” Elena said, “are you sure you didn’t hit your head?”

“I...I don’t know,” Cloud said. He saw familiar black spikes walking up to them.

“Are you alright?” Zack asked.

“He’s fine for now,” Elena said and accepted the first aid kit Zack passed over.

“I thought I chased them off,” Zack said.

“They came back,” Elena said with a shrug, “I guess they’re pretty stupid after all.”

“BOOYAH!” Sephiroth’s voice boomed from the back. Cloud jumped a little.

“Did we get ‘em?” Zack asked.

“Full face shot!” Sephiroth shouted, “I’ve got you now you little cretin.” Elena smiled and removed her tissue to start wiping away the blood that was starting to dry on his face.

“I think you should still go see a doctor,” Elena said.

“I can take him,” Zack said.

“No...I’m alright,” Cloud said.

“They hit you pretty hard,” Elena said, “I’d feel better if you got yourself checked out.”

“Come on,” Zack said, “we’re going.”

“But...I barely know you...” Cloud said.

“Did you not know?” Elena said, her face turned even more serious, “MarioKart is a sacred ceremony that is even more binding than marriage.”

“...What?”

“Marriage,” Elena reiterated. Zack was already pulling him up.

“Come on Cloudy,” Zack said, “Sephypoo’s got the cops.” Cloud wasn’t 100% certain what was happening with him, but it wasn’t getting his ass beaten on the side walk so it couldn’t be all that bad.

* * *

 

He wasn’t concussed, but he had a nasty cut on his temple and some bruises on his legs that he could certainly feel now. Zack was chatting lightly the whole time, not seeming to care that Cloud didn’t have much to say back.

“If it’s alright,” Cloud said, “I can walk home.” Zack stopped just outside of the Urgent Care clinic.

“You were beat up less than two hours ago,” Zack said, “I’m driving you. Not buts.” Cloud didn’t argue past that and let Zack bully him into the car.

“I’m still so pissed that it happened to you,” Zack said, “I chased them off not half an hour before you started to come in and...damn it.”

“It’s not your fault,” Cloud said.

“I can still be pissed though,” Zack said, “Nice guys like you don’t deserve getting kicked on the street.” Cloud didn’t have a reply to that. He gave cautious directions to his house. Zack made no remark on his neighborhood and just made the correct turns.

He parked just outside of Cloud’s house.

“Thank you,” Cloud said going for his belt.

“Wait,” Zack said. Cloud froze and looked to Zack.

“This is gonna sound...kind of out of the blue, but...” Zack hesitated.

“Is everything okay?” Cloud asked.

“Yeah,” Zack said quickly, “I just meant to ask you during the tournament last week and now...it sounds like I expect you to pay me back, which I don’t and...god I just can’t talk to you.”

“What is it?” Cloud asked relaxing further. Zack sighed and looked forward.

“Would you like to get dinner this Friday? Or Saturday? Whichever works for you? I mean...if you wanted to,” Zack  said quickly. Cloud’s jaw nearly dropped. 

“You’re asking me out on...a date?” he asked.

“I mean...if you wanted to...” Zack said, “If not then that’s cool and...I guess I’d see you next game night?” Cloud felt that out of body experience again. He had stepped out of the car and was staring back at his house when he snapped back to himself and realized what had happened.

“Friday’s good,” Cloud said turning back quickly. Zack’s concerned expression melted into a smile.

“Really?” he said, looking excited. Cloud nodded, his mouth dry.

“I’ll pick you up around...6?” Zack asked.

“Sure,” Cloud said, “I’ll be here.”

“I’ll see you Friday then,” Zack said and put the car back in gear. Cloud watched him start to roll off before he started for his house.

He had a date. On Friday.

 _Oh God,_ he had a  _date!_

* * *

 

Zack left no doubt in anyone’s mind how he felt about getting a date with Cloud. He was walking on air all Friday. Sephiroth nearly tossed him out, but settled for glaring at him and giving the angry librarian look that freaked Zack out the most.

He knew where they were going and decided clean jeans and a T-shirt with no writing on it would do. He got a little lost in the suburb Cloud lived in, but found the right house a little after six.

He considered honking after a few quiet moments when the door opened.

Zack whistled quietly to himself as Cloud approached. He had also gone the jean route but his were considerably darker. He also had a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He was rubbing at his elbow as he walked. Zack reached across to open the door.

“Hey,” he said, hoping he didn’t sound as breathless as he was.

“Oh...hi,” Cloud replied.

“You look great,” Zack said, “I mean...nice.”

“Thank you,” Cloud said, “Erm...you too.” He slid in, his face a gorgeous shade of pink as he blushed.

“So...” Zack started, “I know a great diner we can go to. And, if you’re up to it...we could walk around a little bit after?” Why had that come out a question?

“Sounds good,” Cloud said, turning redder.

“Great,” Zack said.

 _Lockhart’s_  was a bubbling diner tucked into a corner. Zack was there enough to have a spot near the windows. He slid into his usual booth as Cloud took the bench across from him.

“Their pierogi are amazing,” Zack said. Cloud nodded and sort of buried himself in his menu.

“Hey Zack,” Tifa, the owner’s daughter and waitress asked, “the usual?”

“You know it,” Zack said.

“And...for your friend?” she asked.

“Umm...” Cloud mumbled, “Beef and Sauerkraut?”

“I’ve been trying to get him to eat that for ages,” Tifa said, “Please convert him.” Zack laughed it off.

“So...” he said, “how was your day?”

“Well...fine,” Cloud said.

“That’s good,” Zack said.

“Better than getting assaulted in front of a store,” Cloud said.

“I’ll bet,” Zack said, “I’m still sorry about that.”

“I already gave the cops a statement,” Cloud said, “They don’t think I’ll even need to go to court.” The conversation drifted off. Cloud found the floor interesting.

“Are you okay?” Zack asked.

“...Yeah,” Cloud said, “I don’t go out much.”

“Why not?” Zack asked.

“...I don’t like people,” Cloud said.

“Usually I’d argue with you on that one, but you did get assaulted in front of a store so I’ll let it fly,” Zack said, then internally cursed himself for bringing it up again. He cleared his throat and tried to change the subject.

“So...what do you do for a living?” Zack asked.

“...I’m kind of an artist,” Cloud said, “You?”

“Freelance journalist,” Zack said, “I run a blog and have one book out for now. Seph calls it being a lazy bum.”

“That kinda cool,” Cloud said.

“What sort of artist are you?” Zack asked, feeling the conversation was rolling.

“This and that,” Cloud said, “Mostly drawing and painting.”  

“Cool,” Zack said, “I can’t draw to save my life.” Zack filled the conversation with talk about his last post until their food came out. Zack smiled at his lovely dumplings and then glanced over at the pile of transparent spaghetti Cloud seemed to have gotten.

“I don’t get why people like that stuff,” Zack said.

“It’s sauerkraut,” Cloud said, “my mom made it all the time.”

“What’s it even taste like?” Zack asked.

“Like sauerkraut,” Cloud said hooking a hunk of the stuff with his fork before stabbing a chuck of beef to the side. Zack shuddered.

“Have you even tried it?” Cloud asked.

“No,” Zack said, “I stick to the stuff that looks edible.” Cloud shrugged and started eating. The mood got lighter and lighter as the evening wore on. Cloud’s shoulders lost their hunched over look and he began smile. It was a nervous smile, but it was there.

God his braces were cute.

When it came time to pay Zack pulled out his wallet.

“I got it,” Zack said.

“I can-” Cloud began.

“Nope, I called the date, the bill is on me,” Zack said.

“Then I call the tip,” Cloud said.

“Deal,” Zack said with a grin. Tifa wished them a good night as they left. Zack wandered slowly towards his car.

“So...did you want that walk or...” he left it open.

“...A walk is fine,” Cloud said.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Zack said.

“We can walk,” Cloud said more firmly. They walked quietly side by side. Zack felt the tension from before starting to seep back between them.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Zack asked.

“I’m fine,” Cloud said far too quickly. Zack bit his lip.

“Did I do something wrong?” Zack asked.

“Not you,” Cloud said.

“Cloud,” Zack said, stopping, “what’s wrong?” Cloud looked angry for one moment, and then he sort of exploded.

“Why did you ask me out?” he asked. Zack blinked.

“What do you mean?” Zack asked.

“Why would someone like you ever want to go out with someone like me?” Cloud demanded, his face was bright red again. Zack looked at him for a long moment before he responded.

“Because you’re cute,” Zack said. Cloud lost all of his anger-fueled momentum. 

“Huh?” he asked.

“I think you’re really cute,” Zack said, being completely and totally honest, “so I asked you out.”

“But,” Cloud stammered, “I’m...I’m this total dweeb!”

“A very cute one,” Zack amended.

“I have these stupid glasses that get thicker every year,” Cloud said, “I have hair that I can’t control, I’m skinnier than a stick, I hide in my house when I don’t have to go outside, and I’m wearing braces at twenty.”

“Has any one told you how attractive you are when you’re angry?” Zack asked. Cloud’s mouth moved, but no words came out.

“I’m not dating material,” Cloud said at last.

“Does this mean...you don’t want a second date?” Zack asked. Cloud blinked.

“No...” Cloud admitted, “I just didn’t think you would.”

“Then...are you free after ten tomorrow night?” Zack asked, “Because we could get milkshakes or something after game night at Seph’s store.” Cloud stared at Zack for a long minute.

“Okay.”

* * *

 

Zack was easy to date. The second game night ended up being Wii bowling instead of Street Fighter because there weren’t enough consoles to go around.

Cissnei was gone, but Sephiroth bullied his way into Zack, Elena, and Cloud’s group. He was awful at it and didn’t even bother competing. No he left that to Reno this time.

Cloud felt less like he was going to hyperventilate, mostly because Sephiroth spent the first half of the night cursing the assholes who used to target the front of his store, and the second half talking about  _Loveless Arising_  with Cloud. Cloud knew a lot of comic books of  _Loveless_  was a new one for him, and in his opinion it was well done. Sephiroth obviously thought highly of the books. It may have helped that Zack was there too, always encouraging him and smiling. 

Milkshakes were easy at that point.

“How long have you known Sephiroth?” Cloud asked, genuinely curious. The two seemed close.

“Met at university,” Zack said, “I had a crush on him and went for it. It was a disaster and he’ll never let me live it down.”

“Oh,” Cloud said.

“He’s an asshole,” Zack sighed, “but I love him anyway.”

“You’ve had a lot of crushes,” Cloud said.

“Meh,” Zack said, “a few here and there. Most of them don’t pan out, but I always give it a shot.” Cloud nodded.

“What about you?” Zack asked.

“Oh...I could never make a move like you,” Cloud said.

“I understand,” Zack said.

“You do?”

“You’re shy. It’s hard for you to speak up,” Zack said, “Most of the people I crush on are like that. I dunno...I just want to get to know them, because no one else tries.” Cloud was blushing again.

“So...you still feel alright for date three?” Zack asked.

“I can do a third date,” Cloud said.

* * *

 

On the 4th date, Zack said he’d never kissed someone with braces.

On the 5th date, Cloud allowed Zack to sling an arm over his shoulder as well as a good hug.

On the 7th, Cloud kissed Zack on the cheek.

Somewhere around the 20th Zack and Cloud both entered the others respective apartments.

Near 25, Zack got his kiss with someone with braces and it was all he hoped it would be.

Now they were either on date 33 or 29 (neither were counting anymore) and were in Zack’s apartment. Cloud had gotten comfortable enough with the notion of making out. There wasn’t really tongue, but there was a lot of kissing and Cloud was growing to like kissing.

Then he knew he had to stop.

“You okay?” Zack asked, “need me to take you home?”

“I need to talk to you,” Cloud said.

“I’m listening.”

And Cloud talked. He talked about how he had been picked on nearly all his life and it had left him with a lot of social anxiety. He talked about his worry about ever leaving his house and that dating Zack had been the most comfortable he’d been outside ever. He talked about finding comfort in comics and games and that Seph’s store was like a drug supplier. He talked about having a crush on Sephiroth that he knew would never be requited.

He talked until it was nearly two in the morning.

And Zack listened.

When Cloud finished Zack just smiled.

“Well...it’s nice to meet you there Cloud,” Zack said, “I only knew about half that stuff.” Cloud smiled and collapsed on Zack.

“Can I stay the night here?” Cloud asked.

“Of course baby,” Zack said, “I can call you baby, right?”

“Sure,” Cloud said.

* * *

 

“You two are dorks,” Sephiroth said.

“Pfft,” Zack scoffed, “I’m not the one who opened a comic book store to fuel my own geeky habits.”

“No,” Sephiroth agreed, “but you are the one who comes in here to read the books,  _without_  buying them I might add.”

“What?!”

“Alright Cloud, who’s the geekiest?” Sephiroth asked.

“...You’re asking the guy with glasses and braces who buys from your store to pick someone else to be king of the nerds?” Cloud said.

“Yes,” Sephiroth said.

“Then Sephiroth,” Cloud said, “you own the store. Zack has a life outside of it.”

“Ha! You tell him babe.”

“I can be king of the nerds,” Sephiroth said after musing for a moment, “That means both of you will bow down to me.”

“Yeah when your register is working,” Zack said.

“Joke’s on you, I ordered a new one,” Sephiroth said smugly. Cloud smiled. He wasn’t smiling at the two men in front of them, he was smiling at himself.

The first time he had come here, he had been too shy to speak to anyone and fawned over the silver haired, self-proclaimed king of the nerds. Sephiroth was handsome beyond words, but...Cloud realized something. If Sephiroth suddenly changed and asked Cloud out (or to be his forever), Cloud would turn him down. Cloud was dating Zack and Cloud was happy to date Zack. He didn’t know if it was love yet...but it felt good.

It felt good when Zack slipped his glasses off his face and pulled him onto his lap. It felt good when he and Zack talked until five in the morning. It felt good when Zack looked over and his smile just got a little bit wider.

“I still don’t know how you can stand to read that thing,” Sephiroth said.

“I’m still giving it a shot,” Zack said.

“There’s hope than Angeal isn’t really dead,” Cloud said. Sephiroth stopped.

“How do you know that?” Sephiroth said, “You don’t read  _Heroes of the Planet_.”

“Uhhh well I...”

“This issue came out yesterday and Zack hasn’t read it,” Sephrioth said, his eyes narrowing.

“You said you couldn’t stand this stuff,” Zack argued playfully, “you’ve been lying to me!”

“I...It’s kind of my job,” Cloud admitted. Sephiroth blinked.

“Wait...you’re an artist...you make  _Heroes of the Planet_?” Zack asked, “Baby, why didn’t you tell me?!”

“I’m only the artist,” Cloud said, “I don’t make the storyline for this one. I just draw it. And...you liked it and I didn’t want to give you spoilers.” Zack opened his mouth, then closed it.

“I’m probably going to beg you for them now, so you have a point,” Zack said, “Do you have any idea how cool it is that you draw comics?”

“Zack if you ever break up with him I may have to kill you,” Sephiroth said, “Please tell me what else you have drawn. We should have a signing night for you. I have a graphic artist in my shop.” Cloud smiled as Zack started dragging him away, talking a mile a minute.

This felt right.


End file.
